Summer Love
by Skai Valentine
Summary: He left a year ago. How will she cope?


Me: Aaye! I wrote this a long time ago! Orginally not a GA Fanfic so!

Natsume: Review.

* * *

From the balcony of our house, I could see the beautiful, glittering blue sea. There was no difference of colour where sea and the sky met. The colour of both a brilliant shade of blue, indescribable by words. The sand so soft and delicate as gold. The slow swaying of the grass green palm trees. The sounds of children squeals and laughter as they enter into the diamond liquid. The sound of the ice cream man and the gentle waves coming and going. Where the waves left, there were shells and seaweed. The sky was blue like it's never been. The orange ball was shining rays of warmth and comfort. I could see smiles on children as they splashed in the diamond sea. I felt like I could smile too. But… I can't.

Turning away from the beach and towards my room. I stood up, opened the class door and went into my room. I took out a picture of two smiling figures hidden in my drawer under books. There was a black haired boy with crimson eyes like rubies. That's Natsume. The other person was a girl, who was browned haired, eyes coloured of chocolate. They looked like siblings. She and Natsume had each other's arm slung over their shoulder and were grinning like idiots. That girl was me. I used to smile a lot but after Natsume left, I had gotten quiet and closed off connections with friends. Even Hotaru, my best friend. Every lunch, I would sit on the bench outside the classroom and then go to the library. I would read books of all kinds; I wasn't picky to what I was reading. Natsume said to read all kinds of books, that way I could learn , in one way was my idol. He was calm, cool and smart. He was also very popular with the girls. I'd always thought I was unfit to be his best friend but he just waves his hand at me and smile his rare smiles.

Natsume's smile was the warmest in the world. It always cheers me up when he smiled. Even the saddest and most painful times, he was there. Like when mum died, during the funeral where I had to say goodbye to the body, I glanced at it and ran. I sat under a cherry blossom tree and cried. It was Natsume who found me and comforted me. We promised that we would be friends forever and never leave each other. In the end, Natsume had to leave. Dad's company sent him to work at a different area. Like that, he left me. I wished I could see that warm smile again.

Every morning of my sad life, my mother would wake up in a grumpy mood without her daily coffee, three teaspoons of sugar, no more no less. I had to prepare for breakfast for the family because my mother was a klutz and had issues with pans. This particular morning Mum had somehow got herself out of bed and cooked bacon and eggs without burning the pan to the crisp. This made me suspicious, since when did Mum start making breakfast without burning it, injuring herself and in some cases, another. I ate the breakfast without tasting the food then headed off for school.

Star high, a place of star students. They are talented at everything including sport, music and academics. Everyday was like a grey world, classes after classes. Time just flies, at lunch, I sat alone at lunch. It was not until period 6, when he turned up. I never thought I would see him again. Not him. Not those familiar red eyes.

"I'm Kei, I recently moved back here. Please take care of me." He smiled. The girls in my class' heart fluttered as mine broke. Kei walked down the idle of stares; he stopped in front of me.

"Hey. I've missed you." He sat next to me and winked. I felt glares like knives. If looks can kill, I would've just died.

"Why are you here?" I glared at him.

"Are you still sad about that? About Natsume." Kei said. I stood up.

"Our relationship has nothing to do with you. Don't mention it ever again."

My eyes were watery and brimmed with tears. I ran out of the classroom, I could hear the teacher's shouting and the class was in an uproar. I went to my favourite place, a secret place that Natsume and I used to go. A hidden spot on the beach. I watched waves come and go. After some time, I slept.

"You shouldn't sleep here." A voice said.

"Shut up, Kei." I opened my eyes.

"You know you need to get over Natsume."

"Yea, I know. But dating you won't help!" My voice was small but angered.

"Its almost been a year." I glanced at him, his eyes distanced.

"Yeah." We stared into the ocean as the sun came down.

* * *

Natsume had passed on almost a year ago. His death was no one's fault, well, mainly mine. You see, I come from a rich family who own multiple billionaire companies. I was the next heir, because of money, I was at least kidnapped, attacked or assaulted once a week. There are plenty of people where hated my family. Father wanted me to have a body guard which I refused to due to the fact that having one would make it harder to live. Socially. Harder to make friends. I also have to attend arranged marry meetings. I want a boyfriend but not with someone who was chosen by my parents. By me.

Natsume then, was my bodyguard. He was cold and rude but gradually, I got used to him and started to open him up. We were falling in love. Fast.

Happy moments were short lived. Kei appeared, asking for my hand in marriage. I disagreed. I wanted to marry Natsume.

We took this on together. I disinherited from my family and eloped with the age of 16. Kei and my parents worked together to track us down. By then, we had started a new life with jobs, an income and a house. We lived happily.

One day, on November the 26th I clearly remembered that Natsume didn't come home from work. I waited all night thinking to surprise him as the next day was his birthday. I was about to fall into an uneasy sleep and suddenly, my phone went off.

It was at that moment, I received the worst news in my life. Natsume was bashed to death while coming home from work. I cried and cried. I rang Hotaru, my best friend who I haven't contacted in months since I eloped.

She was mad at me. But after I told her about Natsume, she quietened down. I cried out my troubles to her. I didn't even remember hanging up the phone.

The door bursted open. I was dragged out, half asleep. Then I saw him. The devil. Kei. He was smirking evilly. I blinked my eyes wild.

'You bastard.' I lost my control.

No one came to his funeral. I buried his body under the same tree he found me years ago.

* * *

I returned to my normal life without Natsume. Everything was lonely. Every day was a blur. My birthday came and went like a click of fingers.

I hated Kei for what he did. He didn't show up. Until now.

I missed Natsume. His breath, his touch. But I know he was always looking after me.

Up above where we dreamed to go. The forget-me-not blue skies. He's waiting for me. I was going to be by his side soon.

But until then, I will live life to the fullest. Even without him by my side.

* * *

Me: Well? How was it?

Natsume: Terrible.

Me: :'( Sorry if there are mistakes. I'm do better next time.

Mikan: Sorry guys, Yuuki-chan is sick with a cough, a sore throat and a temperature of 39 degrees.

Hotaru: So please be nice!


End file.
